Difference of Opinion
by childofaeolus
Summary: Hilda was hoping for a regular adventure. One where she could get to know her Pokemon an make new friends. She wan't asking for a mysterious green haired boy to drive her insane, family drama, or a Crime Syndicate trying to free Pokemon that she would have to stop. Somehow though, she might just find some pros in this situation. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is my first Pokemon story, I apologize for the lack of accents on the e's. **

**That's not the most important part however. I've modified the in game story to revolve around multiple characters (but the protagonist from the game will remain in the # 1 spot). However if you wonder why I develop certain characters when I do, you'll know why.**

**So, these are our main three, most other characters branch off of them. I'll write up character notes for all of them.**

**Hilbert White (Black)**

**Hilda White (White)**

**Elena White (Rosa)**

**I've made it so that those three are cousins.**

**Also, because I am in fact a dedicated shipper, this is the main ship I've selected: Ferriswheelshipping,. I can't help it, I frickin love it so much!**

**So yeah, If you have any questions I suggest you check out my other updates to get some more background info!**

**Thanks, please review, I could use the feedback!**

**For extra character notes, info, and background stories, check out my deviant are page. It's under the username "Childofaeolus2: **

* * *

_**Day 1: Accumula, 8:13 AM**_

Elena was a bit nervous as she found her was through the streets of Accumula. She cradled three black boxes in her hands and looked around for her cousin, Hilda. She'd Promised earlier that she'd meet her in the first town on her cousin's journey, as was sort of going away Party, but Elena had never travelled anywhere alone. She was usually accompanied by her parents, and even then, just left in the car or on a boat to observe from afar. But now she was up close and in the middle of things. It was foreign and new considering that the only places in Unova she'd ever been in were Asperatia, Nuvema, and Nimbasa.

Sensing her nervousness, Mieko, Elena's Misdreavus gave her an armless hug of sorts, and Toshihiro, her Mime Jr. wrapped his arms around her leg, and her Zorua, Akira, who was imitating her, gave her a reassuring grin.

"Thanks guys," she told them gratefully.

Her Parents only let her take Toshi, so she had to smuggle the rest in her coat. Her parents knew she never kept them in their Pokeballs and were afraid she'd lose them. At the age of 15 however, Elena thought this worry to be quite irrational.

Together the four continued to search for Hilda. Finally after about half an hour Mieko spotted Cheren, one of Hilda's friends and alerted Elena to his presence.

"Cheren!" she called, and the raven haired boy spun around to face her.

"Elena?"

She ran over to him, "Hi Cheren!"

He looked her up and down as though he were trying to determine if she was real or not, "What are you doing here?"

She swayed back and forth on her toes and said, "I'm looking for Hilda, You, and Bianca. I've found you so all I need is Hilda and Bianca." By now Elena could barely contain her excitement, which made Cheren recoil.

"There in the Pokecenter, I think-."

Without waiting for him to finish Elena grabbed Cheren by the wrist and ran off towards the Pokecenter. Once Elena got excited about something, nothing short of as Snorlax could stop her, much to Cheren's distress.

They reached the Pokecenter in no time and found Hilda and Bianca at the little shop. Hilda had already picked up what she needed while Bianca was still thinking about her options.

"Bianca, just remember to buy things in sets of three, it works better and you'll be forced to think about what you really need," Elena said walking over to them.

Hilda and Bianca both hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Hilda told her as she patted the top of Mieko's head. Toshi hugged Bianca's leg in greeting.

The three of them went about chatting happily until Cheren, Finally asked, "What did you need all three of us for, anyways?"

Elle remembered the three boxes in her hands, "Oh yes! I come bearing gifts!" she said and handed them each one.

"I wasn't really supposed to, but I made a quick stop in Floccesy Town, I know this guy who works for the Company who makes the vitamins, and got you all starter sets! I put recommended dosing notes in all of your boxes."

Cheren nodded approvingly and Hilda thanked her again as Bianca tried not to spill all of the vitamins (unsuccessfully).

* * *

_**Accumula: 9:45 AM (Hilda's POV)**_

"Are you sure about this, Cheren?" Hilda asked as her friend walked on to the empty battlefield opposite Elena.

"Absolutely. In order to become stronger I have to battle often and with different people!"

"Ready, Cheren?" Elena called from across the battlefield, "My Pokemon are getting antsy, it's been a while since they've battled!"

Cheren nodded and took his place. "Go Snivy!"

"Normally," Elena began, "I would speak telepathically to my Pokemon so as to not give my opponent the upper hand in knowing how to counteract me, but since you're a beginner I'll speak out loud. Go Mieko!"

Her Misdreavus drifted out onto the battlefield.

"You can have the first move," Elena said.

Over on the side Hilda and Bianca watched, slightly amused.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Bianca exclaimed, "I wonder who'll win?"

"My money's on Elena," Hilda replied, stating the obvious, "Elena's been training for almost two years and Cheren just started today."

"I suppose your right, but nonetheless. Go Cheren!"

Cheren commanded his Snivy to use vine whip, green tendrils shot from pockets in its shoulders and raced towards Mieko who easily dodged the attack.

"Now, Mieko, use hyper voice!"

Mieko let out a high pitched scream at Snivy, the sound waves knocked it over. It seemed that Snivy was done for after the one hit but miraculously Snivy managed to get to its feet.

"That was real lucky, Cheren. Most Pokemon would have fainted from that attack, but your Snivy seems to have a real fighting spirit!" Elena said.

Cheren smiled proudly before saying, "Snivy, tackle!"

Snivy burst forth, with its speed Mieko barely got out of the way in time.

"That was a close one, so let's finish it off, Mieko, Will-o-wisp!"

Balls of purple fire came down on Snivy and erupted into a great mass of black smoke. When the dust cleared, Snivy was down.

Cheren and Elena both rushed onto the field to see if Snivy was alright.

"Are you OK Snivy?" Cheren asked picking it up.

"_Snive, Snivy."_ (Yes, I'm fine.)

"She's a tough one," Elena said complimenting the Snivy as she patted it's head.

"Yes, but we lost," Cheren remarked, returning Snivy to its Pokeball.

"Did you really expect to win?" Elena asked letting out a small giggle, "Your Snivy, which you've had for a day, versus my level 38 Misdreavus. Without the will of Victini himself you didn't stand a chance."

"Gee, that makes me feel better," Cheren said glumly.

She patted his shoulder and stood up. Mieko floated over to receive comments from Elena.

"Marvelous, simply amazing," Elena gushed, stroking her hair gently, "I've noticed how nimble you've become, and the accuracy to your moves, you were stellar!"

I looked at the two from afar. I guess I knew how Elena felt. She loved each of her Pokemon dearly and could speak about them for hours on end. I just wasn't quite as eloquent. All of her Pokemon seemed to flourish under her praise and worked very hard to get her approval, though she loved them unconditionally. They were completely devoted to each other, that was the kind of relationship I hoped to achieve with my Pokemon.

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed Bianca tugging on my hand. Everyone else had ran into the square where a crowd was forming.

There was a man along with some others wearing ridiculous outfits talking about "Pokemon Liberation."

"**Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of their trainers!"**

"Lie." I heard a small voice say.

"What a weirdo," Cheren whispered to me, rolling his eyes.

The man up on the hill continued speaking about how humans were horrible to their trainers and that people should let their Pokemon go and be free. I looked around and saw a majority of reactions.

Some shouted in outrage while others simply walked away. Most simply looked at one another.

I saw all of Elena's Pokemon huddling together, "Don't worry guys, nothing on this Planet would make me desert you," she told them.

Bianca looked worried, I patted her on the shoulder, "Your Oshawott loves you so you have nothing to worry about."

Bianca nodded, "Thanks Hilda."

Eventually the crowd dispersed leaving few behind. There was one girl who held a Lillipup out in front of her, the little Pokemon was whimpering and clinging to its trainer.

"It's ok Aimee," the girl told it, "You'll probably be happier without me."

Elena was the first to reach her, pushing the Lillipup back into the girls arms.

"Don't be an idot!" Elena scolded.

"Aimee clearly wants to stay with you," I added, "Pokemon know how to escape their trainers, and if it wanted to, It'd probably done it a long time ago."

Cheren grunted, probably in agreement, and Bianca said, "Yeah! Please don't let it go, you two seem really happy together!"

The little girl, Charlene I believe her name was, thanked us reluctantly and took off. The Lillipup let out a sigh of relief.

We all turned away to leave when a boy with green hair walked up behind them, "It's odd what your Pokemon are saying, considering that you're all such firm supporters of confining them to Pokeballs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. There are a few things to explain though.**

**Elena's going to be playing a fairly large role in this story, but Hilda remains the main character, Elena's mostly going to be seen for technical support, kind of, just there for advice but as you can see in these first few chapters where she's there in person, she won't hesitate to tell someone their wrong or defend her values.**

**Hilbert is coming! He will never be the "main character" per say but If you all like his character and back story enough, I've considered writing one about him.**

**I hate it when people portray N as some big child when he really is not. In this story, he's just his normal genius self, and in the first few sections he may seem a bit harsh but he'll get better.**

**Now, on to responses to reviews.**

**To "Guest": I'm not sure what you meant by I chose the wrong secondary character. If you're referring to the fact that Rosa is related to Hilda and named Elena, I did that on purpose, I should probably have mentioned that this is slightly AU despite sticking mainly to the storyline. If you're referring to the fact that I gave Cheren a Snivy and Bianca an Oshawott instead of the other way around, I did that on purpose as well. I just thought that Snivy would better fit Cheren's character, and I had always imagined Elena picking Oshawott, and I didn't want her and Hilda to have the same starter Pokemon, plus I didn't think Snivy would be a good fit. So the only way to make this work would for Hilda to Tepig, Bianca to have Oshawott, and Cheren to have Snivy. (Plus I just wanted Bianca to win a few battles)**

**To Entei7800: First off, love your Icon. Second, thanks a bunch! And trust me this will be one twisty road.**

**For more info on the Pokemon in this chapter (I'm talking the individual ones, like their personalities and stuff), check me out on deviantart, under the name childofaeolus2 though don't them to be up immediately.**

_**Day One: Accumula Town, 9:35 AM**_

"And you are?" Cheren asked the green haired boy.

"Your Pokemon, just now, were saying some very unusual things, My name is N."

Cheren raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm Cheren, and this is Bianca, Hilda, and Elena. You said something about hearing the voices of Pokemon? So are you a psychic, like Elena?"

N chuckled, "No, I'm not. I just happen to have that gift."

"Wow!" Bianca said, "That's so cool!" she picked up her Oshawott and shoved it in front of N's face, "Tell me, what's Hideki thinking?"

Elena could hear the poor thing wailing inside. It really did love Bianca but it wasn't one for sudden movements, or any movement for that matter. If it had its way it would lie on Bianca's lap listing to her ramble 24/7.

"Well, um," N said rubbing the back of his neck, "I think he's a bit startled."

"Oh, sorry Hideki."

_**N POV**_

Without a doubt this was the most unusual group a humans I'd ever seen. All of them had a Pokemon out of their ball and yet all seemed to set on capturing Pokemon. But it was more than that, it was what their Pokemon were saying that caught my attention.

The boy, Cheren's Snivy was proud of its trainer, and also seemed very ashamed, ready to please him, she must have just lost a battle. _"I'm sorry, I really did try, at least you're not mad. We'll train some more tomorrow."_

Bianca's Oshawott, seemed truly fond of his trainer, _"Can we go and take a nap now? I'm really glad you picked me, but all of this travelling is really tiring. Maybe you could start talking to me again, it's rather calming."_

The one younger girl, Elena's Pokemon, were the only ones that appeared to be aware of my peering into their minds. The girl appeared to be speaking to her Misdreavus. _"I don't know Elena, he just seems off to me, I get a really weird vibe off of him…. Hahaha! I know, right?"_

The Misdreavus was the first to notice me, _"What are you looking at, weirdo?"_ She said rudely.

I finished trying to speak to those three, because while seemingly intelligent and having large lexicons, those three Pokemon most definitely knew how to make a person feel unwanted.

The last girl, Hilda, her Tepig said the most unusual things, in my opinion. _"When will I get to battle again? I really did like it when you chose me, so why don't we keep training, I'm up for it!"_

"You!" I said Pointing at Hilda, "Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon again, I challenge you!"

Her Tepig squealed with delight. This I found hard to believe, the only thing that comes from battle is the pain of Pokemon, it was a vulgar and barbaric sport that shouldn't exist. But I felt as though I had to draw out the true feelings of this Tepig when it was in pain.

_**Hilda POV**_

So many things were off about him. For one, he could talk to Pokemon but wasn't psychic, two, his hair was GREEN. Not black with a purplish hue or blond with touches of silver, not some normal hair color that just looked different in the light, it was green. OK maybe I shouldn't make such a big deal about the color of his hair. At least it was nice hair. I don't usually like long hair but-….

Wait! No! Nononono, this story isn't about his hair!

Back to what I was meaning to talk about. Akio hopped out of my arms and got into a fighting stance.

A proud looking Purrloin strolled out from behind N. I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before.

To tell you the truth, I don't have a very good memory, but I do remember….

**Elena POV**

It was pitiful. Really pitiful.

On Hilda's side, she was hopelessly staring at N, I mean sure he was attractive, but did she have to be so damn obvious?

On N's side, he was doing the exact same thing.

Like I said, it was pitiful. At least Bianca and Cheren had the decency to drool over each other while using WORDS.

Maybe I'm being a bit harsh. But in all fairness I do hold Hilda to high standard and I've just never been fond of N.

Anyways, the third pitiful thing was N's Purrloin.

Not a Pokeball to be seen, so it must have been wild, it took him a bit to even figure out what moves it could use (2 moves actually), and then it got knocked out by one Ember from Akio.

I mean, really? What was it, a level 2 or something?

And then to top it all off, he just picks up the Purrloin babbles rapidly about Pokemon being unable to become perfect beings while trapped in Pokeballs, before walking off in a huff.

"Is it just me or was he a bit odd?" Bianca asked breaking the silence that followed his departure.

_**Day 1: Accumula Town, 12:13 PM Hilda POV**_

"Call me whenever!" Elena told me as we hugged good bye.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to Striaton?" Bianca asked, "It's really close and we all know you really want to start your own journey."

Elena sighed, "I wish, but I still have too much anxiety. And It wouldn't feel right if I didn't start off with Hugo. Now's just not the right time for me."

Cheren nodded, "Well then, be seeing you." And with that, he promptly left with Bianca in tow.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

Elena shrugged, "I'd better get back to Asperatia, since my parents are gone for the next two months me and Hugo thought that now would be a good time to do some expansions and renovations on our hideout. I kind of told him I'd help with the manual labor part instead of just schematics and I left him to work on the roof by himself…"

"OK then, thanks for stopping by," I said.

Elena waved and walked off to wait for Hilbert and his Braviary to come and pick her up, while I looked out onto the route ahead.

My first gym match and new Pokemon awaited me.

My Journey had truly begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So sorry for the late update had a bit of trouble with uploading but I haven't abandoned the story. PS Just made some edits to the timing of the second part, I put in the wrong number.**

_**Day 2: Route 2, 8:17 PM**_

I'd never realized how long routes could be. After a few miles of travel I noticed Akio starting to get warn out and we decided to set up camp. I'd only brought a light foldable tent with me, it was strong and insulated, but small. It wasn't a tight fit with just me and Akio but I imagined that once I caught more Pokemon, it would become cramped.

Outside I could hear wild Pokemon rushing about, probably trying to find their nests and burrows before it got too dark. I too felt the urge to run back to my nest, to go home where it was warm and safe and secure, but that sinking feeling set in. I had left home, I wasn't going back for a long time, this was my journey, for the next few years, decades maybe, I'd sleep in tents and Pokemon Centers, the only times I would see my Mom was through a tiny Xtranceiver screen or on holidays every once in a while.

I felt the same way I had the first time I ever had a sleep over, Bianca's house was literally steps from mine, but as the night went on, I felt more and more sick to my stomach, eventually I had to pack up and go home because I couldn't stand it anymore.

I wasn't going to run away this time. I couldn't.

I hugged Akio a little closer to my chest and sighed, I could tell I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

I contemplated calling Elena on the Xtranceiver, but….. She and Hugo were probably burning the midnight oil with their Pokemon to build their "HQ" as Elena called it which as they hoped would someday become a Gym that they would run as joint leaders. Maybe I'd try Hilbert and Lea? Nah, they were too busy with Lea trying to earn her qualifications as a trainer (it's a really long story having to do with transferring regions, lacking a Unova starter, place of residence, and being way over the normal age of trainer when they start their journey), and Hilbert trying to get into the Unova League. She knew that this whole next month would be especially hectic.

Maybe Cheren or Bianca? No, she really wasn't in the mood for Bianca's never ending energy or Cheren's sarcasm.

She picked up Akio and placed him in her lap and began to pet him.

"We need to make new friends," she said sighing.

"_Tep-tepig."_

She found herself thinking about the boy she'd met the day before, N. She wasn't sure why but she was slightly fascinated by him.

He was odd, and had views that were very different then hers on raising Pokemon, really annoying and incorrect views actually. But he didn't seem unkind or obnoxious. The sort of person that could convince you the sky was green if you gave them 5 minutes, simply because of how much they believed it.

Not to mention the visual aspects of him that were interesting.

He was easily 2 years older than her, but appeared to have a sort of youth and innocence about him. It also seemed like every moment he stood there, that innocence began to crack, like thin ice, as soon as something made contact with it, the splinter spread. His hair was interesting too, long enough to be in a ponytail and tea green. One would imagine that it was died, but it seemed perfectly natural.

Natural. That was what it was. There was nothing artificial about him, he didn't lie about who he was, he just put himself out there.

But that doesn't mean the revealed everything about himself.

I might not have been a full on psychic like Elena, or even an off and on one, like Hilbert, but I had a superior sixth sense like everyone in my family, and I knew when someone was hiding something.

But now wasn't the time for that. What lay ahead of us was our first gym battle in Nacrene City, new Pokemon, new People, and lots more. We'd certainly need our rest.

* * *

_**Day 3: 5.88 miles Northwest of Asperatia City, 1:42 PM**_

Elena sat cross legged on the table in the small kitchen of the hideout as Hugo looked in the refrigerator.

"Elle, is there anything in here, that's actually edible?" He asked.

Elena sighed and turned the page of her book, "Everything in there, is completely edible, delicious, and good for you."

Hugo waved a bag of green in her face, "This is algae. ALGAE."

"Which is amazing in my energy juice."

"Not everyone only consumes liquids."

"It's good for your digestion and absorption of nutrients!"

"Whatever," Hugo said, "Tomorrow, I'm just gonna bring some food from home."

"Suit yourself," she said.

Hugo peered over her shoulder, "What are you reading?"

"An index of ghost type Pokemon, it's really very interesting."

Hugo grumbled. "Hey, what's that about?" she asked.

Hugo patted her shoulder, "Don't get me wrong, Elle, we've know each other since you were 7 and I was 10, and I love you. But your borderline, morbid fascination with Pokemon that like to wreck people's lives, is kind of unsettling."

"But that's what makes it so fun! Here, listen to this, '_Shuppet are attracted by feelings of jealousy and vindictiveness. If someone develops strong feelings of vengeance, this Pokémon will appear in a swarm and line up beneath the eaves of that person's home. This Pokémon roams about deep in the night seeking such negative emotions as grudges and envy. It retreats to its nest when the sun begins to rise_.' Can you imagine that? Their like living lie detectors, if anyone is harboring dark thoughts and emotions it could be clearly seen by the Shuppets at their house!"

"No, that is just weird."

"Yes, weird is good."

Hugo just grumbled something and left the room, "Fine, be that way," Elena called after him, "But don't blame me when there's a bunch of Shuppet on your windows!"

She hopped off the counter and followed him into the den, "Every Pokemon serves a purpose, it's just that not all of them are… pretty."

Hugo waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever, just sit down, the Regional Tournament is about to begin."

Now it was Elle's turn to groan, This was going to be seven hours of Sawks and Throhs and the like repeatedly headbutting each other. It wasn't that she disliked fighting types, just their fighting style, which is kid of brutal.

Then She heard the distinct buzzing of an Xtranceiver. She Checked hers but it was blank.

"Hugo," She told her friend whose eyes were glossed over from staring at the screen, "Hey, I think your Xtranceiver is ringing."

"Oh, what? He said shaking his head. Hugo opened up the call to see his younger sister Hannah.

"Hannah, how'd you get hold of and Xtranceiver?"

Elena could see that the three year olds eyes were puffy and red, like she'd been crying.

"What happened, Hannah," she asked.

The little girl broke down into a fit of sniffles and hiccups,_ "I-I was p-playing with Purrloin in the b-backyard. And I, w-went inside to get something. And now she's gone!"_

"You lost your Pokemon?!" Hugo exclaimed, incredulously. Elena patted him on the back to calm him down.

"It's alright Hannah, Purrloin are sneaky, why don't you look around the yard for a little bit until we get there?" Elena suggested.

_"Ok"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! **

**Sorry this took so long. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life so I was a bit busy.**

* * *

_**Day 3: Asperatia City, 2:30 PM**_

Elena could see the shadows of her Castform, Kasumi, flying overhead, along with Mieko. For about a 20 mile radius all 13 of her Pokémon (In exception to her Dratini, Miniccino, Skitty, Plusle, and Minun, who she all left with Hannah), as well as Hugo's were searching for a Purrloin.

She could sense that Toshihiro and Akira weren't too far off ahead, but the others were faded. No, wait, her Milotic, Tomomi, was drawing closer now; she was in one of the small rivers.

Things had gone on like this for about a day or so. Elena thought about her life as she wandered aimlessly looking for a lost Purrloin.

Her life seemed, wrong, delayed almost. She had travelled to Orre, Fiore, Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn. She had Pokémon from almost all of those places and enough to make two full teams. She was well respected professional circles for her work with Ghost and Dark type Pokémon, and for her Psychic abilities. If you opened her Xtranciever's contacts list, it would be filled with pages of Professors, trainers, and all sorts of other people. It would seem that her journey had already begun. And that she had done well for herself.

But there she sat, 5 years above the average beginning trainer's age level, with no awards from competitions, living at home, and forced to act like someone she wasn't.

Her parents would only let her have "pretty" or "cute" Pokémon, after they say how much she loved Mieko, Toshi, and Akira. They thought her to be demented and unsettling.

Why did she stay?

Perhaps it's because she felt others needed her to be stationary, for advice and support. Maybe she wasn't sure how her parents would be without her.

Most likely, it was because she was a coward. If real danger ever faced her, she'd run.

Hilda might have been envious of Elena's accomplishments thus far, but Elena knew that this would soon reverse. Hilda was fearless; she stuck up for her friends and for what was right. She had the potential to be a champion. And Elena had decided that it was her duty to help her get there.

* * *

_**Day 3: Striaton City**_

If I were to describe Striaton in one word….. It would be bright. It had a bouncy and light air to it. I wouldn't call it a city though. More like a good sized town.

Those were all of the conclusions that I could make as I ran quickly to route 3. Yes the gym battle was important, but right now I only had one Pokémon.

The Route was teaming with Pokémon, but none that would work it seemed. Akio was a fire type, and I needed a Pokémon that would cover his main weakness, water.

That meant grass or electric. Time to get strategic.

Aaaaaannndddd…. I got nothing.

I hadn't thought about the process of capturing Pokémon before, not really. I haven't even really thought about how wild Pokémon live.

I've seen Pidoves on my windows in the morning. And I still kind of remember my Mom telling me stories of her adventures with Charlie (my mom's Emboar), Tommy (Her Haxorus), Eileen ( her Glaceon), Viktor (her Stoutland), Victoria (her other Stoutland), and Blossom (her Maractus). They usually included fending off swarms of wild Pokémon and tough trainers, even competing in the Unova league. And then travelling to other regions.

Stories I simply couldn't believe considering I'd always known them as Charlie and Tommy who cooked, Eileen who cleaned, Viktor and Victoria who babysat and guarded the house, and Blossom who gardened.

They were childhood playmates and Pokémon who helped around the house, I'd never even seen them attack, so how they possibly be these all powerful Pokémon who did amazing things?

Now I felt like I was beginning to get it. I was realizing how great those Pokémon, and my mom were.

But now I had to focus on catching a Pokémon. I knew the basics, like how you had to fight it or impair it before getting it into a Pokeball. But Pokémon weren't exactly just waiting to be caught. This was their natural habitat.

After a good three hours of searching I broke down and called Elena and Hilbert.

Elena popped up first; she appeared to be in the wilderness like me, followed by Hilbert, who was probably in his house in Anville.

"**Hey."**

"_**Long time, no see, little sis."**_

(Hilbert and I had always born a striking resemblance, leading others to believe we were siblings, not cousins)

"Hi guys, sorry to bother you, but I need some advice."

"**And how may I help you?" Elena asked.**

"I need help catching a Pokémon."

Hilda could see Elena rub the back of her neck and laugh nervously**, "I can't actually help you that much, all of my Pokémon except for Toshi, Mieko, and Akira have been gifts, and those three came willingly."**

"_**And this is where I come in," **_Hilbert said gesturing to himself, _**"Step 1. Find Pokémon. Step 2. Corner Pokémon. Step 3. Battle Pokémon, but don't KO them. Step 4. Throw Pokeball (sometimes repeatedly). Step 5. Get to know them. And ta-da! You got yourself a new team member. You could also skip all these steps by simply convincing them to come willingly."**_

Hilda rolled her eyes, "That would be easier if I was a psychic like you two."

"**You'll be fine," Elena said.**

"_**Besides, mine didn't come through fully until two years ago, before then it was just kind of flickering like you. Your inner psychic is inside you just waiting to come out!"**_

"Thanks Hilbert," I said, though I had less hope than them that I too would share the family gift, "But back to Pokémon.

"**There actually is a bit of this I can help you with. You only have Akio, correct?" Elena asked me.**

"Yeah."

"**Well I looked into the Striaton City Gym rules, which interestingly enough has three triplet brothers who specialize in Grass, Water, and Fire Type Pokémon. Which one you battle depends on which starter you picked. Since you had the fire type, you'll battle the brother who specializes in Water types, Cress. Seeing as you'll have a disadvantage you'll want a Pokémon who is strong against Water that means grass and electric."**

"_**Someone's being a show off."**_

"**Shut up, Hilbert Jedidiah**_**.**_**"**

"_**Elena Jessica-Gretchen."**_

"**Whatever. Anyways, I'm going to look up the sightings of Pokémon in your area…. Route 3, Right."**

"Yup"

"**OK. There are 4 different Pokémon that meet your criteria. First, Manetric, an electric type. But not a very electric oriented fighter until it's leveled up. Blitzle, fairly common, and easy to find which might be appealing, it's an electric type. Then Pachirisu, an electric type who I strongly suggest. It has great speed mixed with eventual good attack; you'll need to level this one up too. I also suggest Lotad or Lombre. They're water/grass types and with either one you'll have all main elemental types covered. So to find any of these, your target areas are by water, and trees."**

"Thanks a lot!"

After a few minutes of small talk Elena left to help her friend and Hilbert left to go help Lea.

Now all I had to do was walk around in circles until a Pokémon decided to show up.

This would be fun.


End file.
